Quervo
was a warrior from the Karasu System and the late best friend of Tsurugi Ohtori from 300 years ago. He was thought to be murdered by Don Armage, until it was later revealed that he formed a pact with Don Armage and merged with his powers, becoming the current incarnation of Don Armage, referred to in official materials as .http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kyuranger/story/1211208_2686.html Quervo would later be killed by Tsurugi himself in a bid to stop him after Don Armage was driven out of his body. Character History He was first indirectly mentioned by Eris as one of the 88 warriors of 88 star systems assembled by Tsurugi Ohtori in the Argo to fight the threat of the evil Jark Matter. Tsurugi first met Quervo while infiltrating a confinement camp on the Karasu System. Though Quervo had found an escape plan, he was unable to execute it successfully on his own despite his many attempts. However, with Tsurugi's help, they were able to liberate everyone who was captured in the camp. Tsurugi offered to work together with Quervo, as he believed that Quervo's intellect combined with his own ability would be essential in freeing the universe from Jark Matter's control. The two would become partners from them on. To gain the alleigance of the warrior of the Cepheus System, Quervo and Tsurugi peformed a set of nine trials at the Kyulin Temple on Achoruk. Negatively comparing himself with his comrade, Quervo was disheartened as he believed himself to not be worthy of fighting alongside one as strong as Tsurugi. Tsurugi, however, pointed out Quervo's great intellect, which would save them on many occasions. Quervo was the best friend of Tsurugi Otori who was offered to be their strategist aboard the Argo. However, Quervo offered to shield Tsurugi instead. Tsurugi shrugged it off, obviously not needing as he was immortal thanks to the Houou Kyutama. After the other eighty-six warriors were slain by Don Armage, with Quervo and Tsurugi left to stand up to him, Tsurugi tried to do a risky move that can cost his life, which failed to defeat Don Armage. However, after that, Quervo chose to sacrifiec himself and take Don Armage's killing blow that was meant for Tsurugi. Quervo sacrificed himself and told Tsurugi that he has to save the universe, but deep down he took the blow so his name would be well-known throughout the galaxy.. Quervo's death left a huge impact on Tsurugi, as he decided to only fight alone as he was afraid to sacrifice another comrade. Post-mortem Attempting to turn key XII on planet Toki in the Tokei System, Tsurugi met and was engaged by an illusion of Quervo, whom he soundly defeated as Houou Soldier. Returning to the Kyulin Temple in the company of the Kyurangers 333 years after his original visit, Tsurugi related his prior visit with Quervo to Shou Ronpo when he held similar insecurities, dissuading him from retiring from the team. During the mission on Planet Southern Cross, Tsurugi was temporarily trapped in one of the Southern King's illusions, seeing a vision of Quervo who proclaimed that Tsurugi was the one who had killed him. Seeing Quervo's blood on his hands, Tsurugi screamed in terror. Revelation It was later revealed that Quervo made a deal with Don Armage, following the latter's initial defeat at the hands of Tsurugi. Craving power of his own due to feeling inferior as he was not as strong as Tsurugi, Don Armage fulfilled Quervo's wish and inhabited his dying body, allowing both of them to survive into the present. As such, Quervo inherited Don Armage's powers, becoming the current incarnation of Don Armage. Don Armage previously revealed his true identity as Quervo to Tsurugi during the Kyurangers' mission on Planet Southern Cross. Tsurugi was shaken in disbelief at this fact, and kept it a secret from the Kyurangers until Don Armage personally revealed himself as Quervo to the team. Proclaiming himself to be Don Armage, Quervo flew off and hinted to the Kyurangers that they would meet again on Earth. In his final battle with the Kyurangers, Quervo revealed that he had always resented Tsurugi and never considered him a friend. As Lucky was trying to prove him wrong, Quervo used the Karasu Kyutama to put him in a pocket dimension where there is no hope and Jark Matter has won. Once Lucky was able to overcome any doubt he had in the illusion and notice the farce, he breaks out to where Quervo was in disbelief of such luck. Then Stinger and Naga arrived to help Lucky and Tsurugi fight Quervo. After the four Kyurangers charged Quervo out of the exploding Moraimars, they used their finishers to evict Don Armage out of his body. As the other Kyurangers arrived, Quervo, back to normal but weakened, is distraught over how Tsurugi and the others were able to take him down. Tsurugi then apologizes to Quervo for not understanding how he really felt about his strength at the time. Quervo refuses to forgive him and maniacally declares that the universe belongs to him as he attempts one last attack on Tsurugi with his dagger. Tsurugi is left with no choice but to slay him, reverting Quervo's body to dust and dissolving. Even after all that, Tsurugi still considered Quervo his best friend. Arsenal * He wields a pair of sai in battle. As Don Quervo, he wields long-bladed variations of such weapons. Powers and Abilities As Don Quervo, he is able to utilize the following abilities: *'Replication:' Don Quervo can create copies of Don Armage's original form. *'Forcefield:' When Don Quervo resided within Dr. Anton's Super Big Class Moraimars, he is able to project a forcefield protecting it from attacks. *'Giant Tsuyoindaver Creation:' Don Quervo is able to create giant Tsuyoindavers, even via his projection form. *'Dark Energy Ball:' Don Quervo is able to fire a giant dark energy ball from his head. *'Dark Energy Slash:' Using his sai, he can generate slashes powerful enough to knock even Tsurugi Ohtori out of his transformation. *'Despair Illusion:' By generating a dark smoky ball with a crow symbol emblazoned on it, Don Quervo can trap others into an illusion world filled with despair. He used this on Lucky, though the latter was able to escape. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Quervo is voiced by , who previously voiced Absolute God N Ma in ''Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Engine Speedor in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. His suit actor is . Etymology Quervo's name is likely derived from the Spanish word "cuervo", which means "raven". This is fitting with his place of origin, the Karasu System, which is based on the constellation , named after the Latin word for "raven". Notes *His role in the backstory of Tsurugi is similar to Utsusemimaru's former lord Moshinosuke Iwaizumi, as both's deaths has a big impact on their personality. *Overall, his role in the series is a combination of Engine Speedor (assistant to Sentai Red Ranger) and Absolute God N Ma (as the main villain). Coincidentally, all three of them shared the same voice actor. **Quervo's status as a hero who switched allegiance after being implored by a villain is based on Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader in the Star Wars franchise, except Quervo has no redeemable qualities. Within the Japanese dub, Anakin also shares the same voice actor. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!'' **''Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Deceased Sentai Villains